warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mooneffects/FeatherClan
FEATHERCLAN You do not need to ask to join FeatherClan.Founder: Feather Current Leader: Hawkstar (Mooneffects) Current Deputy: Phoenixfire (Frostwing2615) Current Medicine Cat(s): Skyfeather (Starflight487) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Kestrelpaw (Mooneffects) Prey: Birds, squirrels, mice, water voles, fish, voles, rabbits FeatherClan was created first as a joke but now as a serious Clan, by Frostwing2615, Starflight897, Mooneffects and Crystalcat137. Mooneffects runs the Clan page. Description FeatherClan is a mainly peaceful Clan that keeps to themselves. In battle, however, FeatherClan are one of the most feared - their special wings help them gain a superior height advantage over most Clans and they would often swoop down and grab an enemy cat, then fling them into the far bushes or against a hard object (like a boulder), which smashes their bones and causes severe internal injuries. They can also grip a cat in their claws (but the cat needs to be light) and drop them from a far height. However, FeatherClan cats aren't easily angered, so they mostly stay out of battles. FeatherClan are special for their wings, which take the form of birds. They also have strong arm muscles and long hooked claws, specialized for grabbing prey out of skies or swooping down onto prey. The Clan leader usually has the wings of eagles, but the current leader Hawkstar doesn't - instead he has hawk wings. Each Clan leader's wings have nine different colored feathers (for Hawkstar, it's gray feathers representing his lives) growing underneath their wings, and each time that leader loses a life, a feather drops out. The elders have white, short, small wings as by the time they reach 7 years their wings drop more feathers and the feathers are replaced by useless white ones. FeatherClan's medicine cats grow their own herbs in a herb garden located in a secluded part of their territory. Their wings are those of sparrows, just like sparrow-warriors, but their wings are used to fly nimbly and quickly from crevice to crevice, herb patch to herb patch, to gather as much herbs in their home as possible, as herbs are scarce there. The warriors and apprentices are divided into three different kinds of wings (more may be coming soon), Hawk, Sparrow and Osprey. Each different kind of wing is suited for a different kind of duty; more will be explained in Techniques. Territory Camp FeatherClan camp is located in three trees and the area below. The leader's den is located on the leftmost tree, which is an old owl hollow. The tree's branches are the Clan's meeting place- this location prevents kits and young apprentices alike eavesdropping. The warrior's den is a bridge (made out of bramble and honeysuckle weaved together) away from the leader's den, and is a hollow tree with several nooks, niches and crannies where nests of feathers and moss are built in; the warriors fly to their respective nests to sleep. The rightmost tree is the apprentices' den, connected by another bridge. Younger apprentices sleep at the bottom, with soft feathery nests built for them below. Older apprentices sleep in the various niches and crannies in the tree- just like warriors. The elders' den is located in the roots of the apprentices' den - it is a tunnel that flattens and widens out into a small hollow. The entrance is covered by a protective honeysuckle bush. In the roots of the warriors' den is the nursery, its structure is relatively the same as the elders' den but slightly larger and roomier, and its entrance is covered by an ivy screen. In the roots of the leader's den is the medicine cat den, its structure is slightly altered. A tunnel leads into a cave built by a badger, though the badger scent is long gone. It has several deep potholes for stashing herbs, and three nests for patients are located inside, two nests for the medicine cat and their apprentice. The cave also has water dripping in from the stream bordering WindClan. Training Hollow/Dirtplace Right next to the camp is the training hollow and next to it, the dirtplace. The training hollow was enclosed by thick oak trees, and the floor is covered in feathers to soften any falls/injuries. The Treetops The rest of the trees in the territory are called the Treetops. Birds and squirrels live here, and apprentices train how to fly in these Treetops. This is one of the richest sources of prey besides the Rabbit Fields. Rabbit Fields A flat moorplain with several rabbit nests, rabbits run like no tomorrow here. They hibernate here during leaf bare too, and this the richest source of prey in leaf bare. Herb Patch This is where herbs grow thickest. This patch slopes into the Rabbit Fields. The main source of herbs, several herbs grow here. The other herbs are found in The Treetops. The Stream A stream with fast flowing water, floods in heavy rains and storms. Borders WindClan. Clan AffiliationsThunderClan FeatherClan's border neighbour is naturally friendly towards them, though some warriors scorn their wings. When FeatherClan is short of herbs, the two Clans regularly do herb-prey exchanges. The two leaders of both Clans have long been friends, though Bramblestar is slightly wary of Hawkstar, since he looks a lot like his brother Hawkfrost, and you know, he's slightly possessed. WindClan FeatherClan's other border neighbour is less friendly but not as hostile towards ThunderClan. They are often amazed at FeatherClan's ability to chase rabbits like them using their wings. During major wars, ThunderClan and WindClan often side with FeatherClan. SkyClan SkyClan is scornful towards FeatherClan because of a deep grudge running between the two Clans, as FeatherClan has always supported SkyClan leaving the forest, and SkyClan did FeatherClan an ancient wrong when they let three FeatherClan kits drown because of their grudge. They often have skirmishes and raids. ShadowClan ShadowClan is neutral, but some warriors are mocking towards their wings, and threaten to shred them off if they cross into ShadowClan territory. But ShadowClan and FeatherClan have few interactions, so not much bad blood has been running between the two Clans. RiverClan RiverClan is sympathetic because FeatherClan gets teased and mocked just like them. However, they have been careful not to be too friendly. TechniquesWings Eagle Wings Eagle wings are often the wings of the leader. They can be those of bald eagles, harpy eagles, golden eagles, fish eagles or steller's sea eagles. It depends on the leader's pelt color. Bald eagle wings are brown, harpy eagle wings are speckled gray, golden eagle wings are golden brown, fish eagle wings are brown with gray feathers and steller's sea eagle wings are black and white. The leader with these wings do normal duties, but they often go on whole territory border patrols and fish hunting patrols. Their wings are rather long and wide, to help them soar and glide with less effort. At low speeds, broad wings can hold a bird, or in this case the leader, up in the air longer than narrow wings. And broad wings provide extra lift when an eagle, or the leader, has to carry its prey up into the air. However not all leaders have eagle wings, such as Hawkstar. Hawk Wings Hawk wings are the wings of Hawk-winged warriors. They can be those of red-tailed hawks, sharp-shinned hawks or Eurasian sparrowhawks. Red-tailed hawk wings are spotted brown, sharp-shinned hawk wings are blueish gray with white, and Eurasian sparrowhawk wings are white with brown mottled stripes. Hawk-winged warriors participate in half-territory border patrols, squirrel-hunting patrols and rabbit-hunting patrols. Hawk-winged warriors' wings have very different slot shapes from other warriors' wings, and have better aerodynamics, allowing them to curve and turn quicker. WIP! Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon)